Problem: Evaluate the following expression when $x = 5$ and $y = 1$. $9$ $x$ $^2 + 6$ $y$ $ + 4$
Answer: Substitute $5$ for ${x}$ and $1$ for ${y}$ $ = 9{(5)}^2 + 6{(1)} + 4 $ Remember order of operations. Evaluate the exponent before you multiply. $ = 9(25) + 6{(1)} + 4 $ $ = 225 + 6 + 4 $ $ = 235$